Princess
by Zellarest
Summary: All Rose wants to be is a princess. One day when Ron, Hugo, and she are playing 'save the princess' Ron assures her that she is a princess. His little princess. Princess Rosie. / For the tenth round of the QFLC


Written for Ash's Monthly Competitions at HPFC.

Also written for the QLFC as Chaser 3 for the Chudley Cannons!

Just a little note about Rose and Hugo's ages here: I say she's about five, and Hugo's almost three. Just wanted to put that out there before you begin.

Okay, enjoy! And review, if you can, because you know, it's nice, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

.,.,.,.

The mammoth tree cast shade that spanned several dozen yards in all directions. Leaves the color of greenest grass decorated branches that drooped as if weighed down by the thick summer heat. Slumped against the stiff trunk with hard bumps that pressed uncomfortably into his back, knees pulled to his chest, Ron took a single strand of grass in his hand and tore it into multiple strips, doing the same with several other blades for what felt like the longest time. A pitiful substitute for a proper wizard's hat sat at an odd angle atop his head. Several stars painted crudely in gold in silver were plastered all over it.

Assigned the hat and promptly ordered to sit behind the tree by a somewhat smug Rose, who was dressed in a sparkly blue dress that was much too long and poofy for Ron's tastes, Ron tried to be patient. He proved successful for the first few minutes, until minutes stretched into half an hour, then an hour, and Ron couldn't take it. Looking around the tree trunk to check on the situation, he found several things that seemed to be the source of the problem.

Hugo, it appeared, had taken it upon himself to renounce his princely ways and become a superhero instead. The blue blanket that was previously draped over one shoulder had been tied around his neck to function as a makeshift cape. Running about the yard was Hugo, yelling positively ridiculous things like, "Up, up, and away!" and emitting the strangest sounds that were usually used when the kids played with their parents' wands. He was so tiny, but definitely full of spirit.

If he listen closely, Ron could hear Rose fuming in the tree house above. Pacing and muttering incoherently, absolutely adrift in a sea of exasperation.

When he took another look, Ron saw Hugo attempting cartwheels and rolls that came out weak and half-hearted. They brought him little more than an inch off of the ground before he tumbled to the ground with little grace. Hugo shuffled in attempts to roll over and bring himself to his feet, but only ended up staying put in a fit of giggles.

He tried to remember who had talked him into this. Certainly not Hermione, who would be furious if she found out that her strainer was being using as a helmet. And definitely not Hugo, who was just as roped into this as he was.

Rose, then. Who dragged him into the yard by the hand, pulling up her dress all the while, and proclaimed him the villain before giving him the hat and ordering him where he was, sitting behind the tree. He remembered what she had said to him when he tried to raise protestations.

"Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain."

She then proceeded to sort out Hugo and the hero situation.

With an amused smile and shake of his head he muttered, to no one but himself, "Just like your mother."

After several clearly aggravated outbursts from Rose about "no good, stupid princes," Ron decided to intervene. It seemed necessary. So, with an adjustment of the pathetic little hat, and the evilist smirk he could conjure, Ron marched out from behind the tree and into view.

"Fools!" he exclaimed dramatically. "You shall never escape me!"

Rose only looked at him blankly. Hugo stumbled and fell clumsily to his knees, giving a few bubbly giggles. After a moment Rose recovered and rose to the occasion.

With an expression of distress and hand draped across her forehead, something she undoubtedly adopted from the princesses she aspired to be, she cried, "Oh, help me, prince, help me!"

Hugo stopped in his tracks and cast a confused look at Ron. He _was_ just a toddler, after all, Ron supposed.

In one swift motion Ron scooped him up into his arms and began a gentle, comforting bounce that erased the expression of confusion and replaced it with one of contentment. With an amused smile he murmured, "You're not much of a hero are you?"

Rose quickly dropped the act and gained an angry pout. She glared at Hugo and muttered, "He never listens to me.

Ron planted a big kiss on Hugo's cheek and grinned at the raucous giggles it caused. He didn't miss the look of envy that crossed Rose's face. The grin turned into a sympathetic smile.

Hugo flashed a bright smile.

"He's just a little baby, Rosie," he said gently, talking slightly more to Hugo than anyone else. She kicked the side of the tree house and said grouchily, "I just want to be a princess."

"Not all princesses have to be saved by a prince. They don't even need stinky princes."

Rose's gaze snapped to his, dark brown eyes glistening with premature tears. "How do you know that?"

"Because, your mother was one of those princesses. Stubborn and independent, just like you."

A dazzling smile broke across her face at that. "Did she like riddles too?"

Ron was taken off guard before remembering the riddle she had recited to Hugo before he decided to be a superhero. "Oh yeah, yeah," he confirmed while nodding thoughtfully. "All about riddles and puzzles, she was. Saved our lives a few times because of it, too."

Her eyes grew wider and she didn't speak for a few minutes. Hugo tugged at Ron's hair. "So, I can be a princess?"

Ron grinned. "Of course. And, you'll always be my princess. Princess Rosie."

Rose returned the grin just as easily.

"Now come on down, my Princess. Your mother'all be home soon. And we have to get you guys cleaned up before that. Especially this little dirt monster," Ron said as he tickled the dirt monster in question. He squirmed and giggled madly.

Rose was out and down from the tree house in a jiffy. Soon she had stumbled her way to Ron and grasped his hand as they walked toward the house.

"Princess Rosie," she murmured as though trying it out. Like a new poofy dress. "I like that," she said to him. "Princess Rosie."


End file.
